Thorway
Thorway (Danish: Thorveg) is a country in Scandinavia, located in The North Sea. It's located between Denmark and the United Kingdom. Thorway is a constitutional monarchy with a parliamentary system of government. Thorway has a state-level government and local governments in 8 regions and 129 municipalities. History The Independence Thorway declared its independence from Denmark in 1370. The first King of Thorway was Nils the peacefull. Independence was declared because of the high taxes Denmark charged the Island of Thorway. Nils was a rich man, and in 1369 he decided to buy the Island of Thorway from the king of Denmark. During the year he traded with the King of Denmark, to be an independent kingdom, and in 1370 it was granted. The first Kingdom of Thorway only had the Thorway Island. Thorway is known as a peaceful country, because they have never declared war on countries to get more land. In 1375 the Halmer island became a part of the Kingdom, when King Nils the peaceful promised them no taxes in the first 100 years. Through the 12th and 13th century, Thorway built up a great nation and a whole new law system. The Budiana war In 1741 Budiana declared war on Thorway. Thorway was at that time a great defended nation. Thorway easely won the war, and Budiana became a part of Thorway due to the wish of the Budiani citizens. Thorwegian Budianish, the offcial language of Thorway is actually a mix between Old Danish and Budianish wich evolved into TB during the 14th and 15th century because of the close ties between the countries at that time. In the southern parts of Thorway (especially Southern Islands) they speak Dænsk which is believed to be how Danish would have evolved in Thorway without Budianish. World War II Untill World War II Thorway had managed to stay neutral, but in 1940 the Nazi Germany occupied the country. The Parliament was forced to cooperate with the Germans. During the war, the Germans build factories to manufactor weapons and uniforms to the German soldiers, these factories was discovered by The United Kingdom, and Thorway was bombed several times. Destroying many historical places in the big cities. The Occupation ended May 5 1945. After the war, with the perceived threat posed by the USSR and the lessons of World War II still fresh in Thorwegian minds, the country abandoned its policy of neutrality. Politics Thorway is a constitutional monarchy. Executive authority is exercised on behalf of the monarch by the prime minister and other cabinet ministers who head departments. The cabinet, including the Prime Minister, and other ministers collectively make up the government. These ministers are responsible to Folketinget (the Thorwegian Parliament), the legislative body, which is traditionally considered to be supreme (that is, able to legislate on any matter and not bound by decisions of its predecessors). The Folketing is the national legislature. It has the ultimate legislative authority according to the doctrine of parliamentary sovereignty. Parliament consists of 131 members elected by proportional majority. Parliamentary elections are held at least every four years, but it is within the powers of the Prime Minister to call one at his discretion before this period has elapsed. On a vote of no confidence the parliament may force a single minister or the entire government to resign. Regions Thorway is divided into 8 regions * Region of Halmerhaven (18 municipalities) ** Halmerhaven * Northern Thorway (18 municipalities) ** Kirkby * Southern Thorway (17 municipalities) ** Joulis * Southern Islands (14 municipalities) ** Kärlsstäd * Region of Nis island (21 municipalities) ** Nissisbygd * Region of Halmer island (20 municipalities) ** Halmerby * Western Budiana (11 municipalities) ** Budianastadt * Eastern Budiana (10 minicipalities) ** Sjöstadt Education The Thorwegian education system provides access to primary school, secondary school, and most kinds of higher education. Attendance at "Folkskoli" is compulsory for a minimum of 9 years, and a maximum of 10. About 99% of students attend compulsory elementary school, 86% attend secondary school, and 41% pursue further education. All college education in Thorway is free. Primary school in Thorway is called "den Thorvegu Folkskoli" ("Thorwegian Public School"). It runs from 1st to 10th grade, though 10th grade is optional, as is the introductory "kindergarten class" ("børnehaveklasse"). Students can alternatively attend "free schools" ("Friskol"), or private schools ("Privatskol"), i.e. schools that are not under the administration of the municipalities, such as Christian schools or Waldorf schools. Following graduation from Folkskoli, there are several other educational opportunities, including Gymnas (academically oriented upper secondary education), Higher Preparatory Examination (HF) (similar to Gymnas, but one year shorter), Higher Technical Examination Programme (HTX) (with focus on Mathematics and engineering), and Higher Commercial Examination Programme (HHX) (with a focus on trade and business), as well as vocational education, training young people for work in specific trades by a combination of teaching and apprenticeship. Gymnasi, HF, HTX and HHX aim at qualifying students for higher education in universities and colleges. Thorway has several universities; the largest and oldest are the University of Halmerhaven (founded 1489) and University of Kirkby(founded 1898). Sports The most popular sport in Thorway is floorball. Sailing and other water sports are popular, because its easy as there is water close to all the major cities. The statistics in Thorway lists these as the most popular sports. * 1. Floorball * 2. Football * 3. Handball Category:Nearly Real World Category:Thorway Category:Countries Category:Nations Category:Regions Category:Countries on Earth Category:Worlds